Ikari Shoumo
|caption1 = |username = LittleBirdie#3684|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = 3/3/2002|gender = Female|height = 5'6|weight = 120|blood_type = A|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = Freshmen|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Behemoth|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Ikari is an average height freshman with a short bob and glasses she breaks. She has amber eyes and pale skin making her seem somewhat mythical. She has a thin frame, but not to the point of where touching her seems like it'd be fatal. Costumed Appearance She turns into a giant monster ripping her out of her clothes, so she needed a custom made outfit, that would adapt to her size. It's a black bathing suit like onesie with open toes shoes that go up to her knees. Personality Ikari, despite her namesake, is very reserved and quiet. She hates being pestered and loud people. When she does speak, her sentences are short and direct. She'd only have an extended conversation with people she looks up to or when the topic is interesting. Background Ikari spent 1 year with her family that she couldn't remember. One day, after her first beating, her quirk activated and she attacked her father giving him a gnarly wound. Promptly afterward she was given up for adoption. She couldn't remember those times quite well, but sooner or later people from school whispered about her being a foster child. After this was explained to her she started to wonder what was so bad about her that led her parents to disown her. This led to self-hate and depression. She's gotten over it since then, but she still carries that pained expression. To stop others from feeling the pain she felt all those years ago, she believed the best course of action was to become a hero. Because of this passion, she enrolled into UA, wanting to pursue her dreams. Character Aspects # Judgementally Observant # Socially Avoidant # Impulse to Protect Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Behemoth User becomes a large panther like monstrosity. It's bipedal, extremely muscular, and has a spiked back with a dragon-like tail. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive